Could This Be Love?
by ChoMila
Summary: I'll wright the summary later. n_n'
1. It's Quiet, Too Quiet

:://~*Could This Be Love?*~//:: Chapter 1:"It's Quiet, Too Quiet" Written by: ChoMila E-mail Contact: kuki_sanban3@yahoo.com AIM: AllStar0095  
  
~*Author Notes: ChoMila: Hiya! It's bought time I posted this! Sorry for the wait, I had to get an idea runnin' through my head yah know!!  
  
Voice: Ahem!  
  
ChoMila: Oh yeah. And here is everybody's LEAST favorite Pokemon, Ponyta.  
  
Ponyta: Yoh, yoh, yoh, yoh, yoh!  
  
ChoMila: Right. Oh yeah! Might I add that I have some KND art? If you guys wanna see it, please be sure to e-mail me! Please!  
  
Ponyta: Hey! Wait a second! Did you say that I was everybody's LEAST favorite Pokemon?!  
  
~*Disclaimer: ChoMila: No. Just, no.  
  
Ponyta: Wow. That was specific, ChoMila.  
  
ChoMila: Yea. I know. =D  
  
~*~  
  
"Wallabee.........."  
  
"Who is it?! Who's 'ere?!" Wallabee looked around him. He was in a field filled with beautifull colored spring flowers on a warm Friday. Each one beautifull, and colorfull. Red, yellow, pink, blue. They matched the light blue sky above. His blonde hair and orange hoodie beaming warmly in the sunlight. It tickled him as he ran through the flowers, following the voice.  
  
"Wallabee.........."  
  
Wallabee's movements kept getting faster and swifter through the soft plants. He stopped when he saw, a small pond sparkling in the sunshine. There, a young pretty asian girl, his age, wearing the most whitest beautifullest dress was messing around in the water. She slowly walked into the pond, making her way to the blond. Her hair collecting with the wind, as it blew by cooly.  
  
"Kuki?!" the Aussie sounded off shocked. And there she was, Kuki Sanban. Kuki flashed her pretty eyes, as he neared her a little confused, but distracted by her. "Kuki, what are you doin' 'ere-" Wallabee was cut off by the girl, as she slowly and gently took his hands. Wallabee had no idea what was going on, but he liked it, he let her pull herself into him. Just a little closer....and.......  
  
"NUMBUH FOH! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh?" the Aussie stirred in confusion. " This ain't ah time to beh sleeplin' away in dream land! We have ah mission to complete!" Numbuh Five's frustration grew as Wallabee stood up. He rubbed his head, " You know, Ah didn't hire tha alarm clock to wake meh up for nothin'. Ah don't think people need you goin' aroun' an' yellin' in their faces to get their sorry carcases up."  
  
"Numbuh One says to get a move on!" Numbuh Two peaked into Numbuh's Four's room. "Be right down!" Abby called out to her round friend as she climbed the ladder down from Numbuh Four's wrestling area. He frowned at her, and then looked back at his pillow as he sighed, and then too, climbed down the ladder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Abonded deck!" Numbuh One's voice echoed through the hallway, as four more kids run past him. A door marked 'Do Not Enter' slammed open as the Kids Next Door rushed out of the building. They hid well in the bushes about one mile from the accident.  
  
"Good work today team. Operation C.A.N.D.Y. was a success." Numbuh One beamed at his teamates.  
  
"How's 'bout a milkshake? Numbuh Fives's treat." Abby asked, heading back to treehouse. "Sounds great Numbuh Five." Numbuh One softly nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yay! A milkshake party!" Numbuh Three giggled chasing after Numbuh Five, her long green sleeves following behind her. Numbuh Four whatched Numbuh Three carefully, smiling he took off after her and Numbuh Five. Following him, Numbuh One and Two.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoagie wiped the white fluffy whip cream off of his chocolate milkshake with his index finger, tasting it, "This is delicous Numbuh Five! Thanks!" he commented. Numbuh Five looked up from her red cap, "No problem Numbuh Two. We deserve it. Dis mission has been one of the longest mission's we evah' been on.".  
  
"I agree myself." Nigel spoke up, fiddling around with the straw, "But, it was worth it.".  
  
"'N to think that that cruddy pirate almost got away! Hah! We showed 'im a thing or two." 'The Tough Guy' stated.  
  
"Yes, well, thanks to Numbuh Five's attack plans, he didn't get away." Numbuh One winked at Numbuh Five as she blushed brightly.  
  
"Aw, it was nothin',"she replied,"It was easier den whippin' the stupid out of dem Delightfull Dorks."  
  
Numbuh Two scratched his head, "Yeah. Hey, Numbuh One, whatever happen to The Delightfull Children From Down The Lane?"  
  
For a second, Numbuh One cocked an eyebrow, "Who?", and then,"Oh yes. The Delightfull Children From Down The Lane?...Hmm.."  
  
A smile formed upon the oriented girl, "Mabey they took a vacation to Florida!"  
  
"I doubt it. The other day I could have sworn I saw one of them just walking about." the British kid thought for a moment. Adjusting his pitch- black sunglasses.  
  
"What?! Buh those freaks are ALWAYS together! Always!" the Aussie jumped off his seat, about to make a fist when the name 'The Delightfull Children From Down The Lane' filled the air.  
  
"Mabey we should go check it out." Numbuh Five said, too jumping off her seat.  
  
Nigel thought to himself a moment while silence filled the room. Numbuh Two was right. The Kids Next Door haven't seen nor heard of those brats for about three weeks now. Except for the acception of the one time Numbuh One spied on the tall, brown bushy haired kid taking what seemed to be a normal stroll in the park. But, Numbuh Four was right too about that. Nigel didn't spot any other Delightfull Children with that kid.  
  
"Alright team, well go see what they are up to." he finally said.  
  
~*~End Of Chapter 1~*~ ~*Author's Notes: Ponyta: Wwwwooowww...that was super incredibly SHORT!  
  
ChoMila: I'm busy with school, eh, whatchya goin' go?  
  
Ponyta: Tried getting fired?  
  
ChoMila: If you mean suspension, yeah, I have.  
  
Ponyta: So how did that go?  
  
ChoMila: Well, I got one week of detention.  
  
Ponyta: Tough luck kid.  
  
ChoMila: Yea, I bet. All you have to do is breathe and keep them flames goin'. Well, anywho, to all you viewers, I hoped you enjoyed the shortness of chapter one! R&R If ya want!  
  
Ponyta: Till then,......::sings::So long, fare well, to you my friends, goodbye for now, until we meet again. I said--  
  
ChoMila: If yah shut-up, I'll give you a scooby snack. 


	2. So Much For The Delightfull Brats

:://~*Could This Be Love?*~//::  
  
Chapter 2:"So Much For The Delightfull Brats"  
  
Written by: ChoMila  
  
E-mail Contact: kuki_sanban3@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: AllStar0095  
  
~*Author Notes:  
  
ChoMila: I'm back! With chapter 2! Yay! Go me!  
  
Ponyta: You mean, you ACTUALLY got chapter 2 done?  
  
ChoMila: Well, what do you think THIS is?  
  
Ponyta: ::Looks around, and then his ears fold back.::......Good point.  
  
~*~  
  
There, The Delightfull Children From Down The Lane's mansion stood as five eager youngsters stood in front of the building, near a tall window.  
  
"Kids Next Door, since we do not know what the Delightfull Children are capable of now, lets stick together. And remember team, be carefull." the Bristish accented kid took a glance at Numbuh Three as she smiled.  
  
The gang snuck around the mansion until they found an unlocked door, and took that advantage to sneek inside.  
  
It was dark inside the room. They searched pantically looking for the light switch, when Numbuh Five's hand accidently brushed up against Numbuh One's. Abby's face tainted pink as she heard Nigel clear his throat as a reaction.  
  
"And there was light!" Numbuh Two said flicking the switch on. "Good work Numbuh Two." the leader said, trying not to look back at the dark skinned girl.  
  
"It looks like we're in the kitchen. So, now what Numbuh One?" Numbuh Four asked.  
  
"Well, we have to see what those goody-goody kids are up too so, everyone, follow me." with a wave of his hand, Nigel lead the others down what seemed to be never ending walls, when they heard somebody humming.  
  
A set of eyes peeked around the wall to see who was making the sound, "Isn't that The Delightfull Children From Down The Lane's butler?" Kuki asked. "Yes well, he's not much of a threat is he?" Nigel said turning back around as the kids followed.  
  
Numbuh Three brought her sleeves up to her mouth, as her head looked around, "This place is scary, I bet there is ghosts or something in he- REEEE!"  
  
Everyone whirled their heads around too see Numbuh Three hanging from a whole in the ground. Numbuh Two, who was right beside her was about to grab her arm gently and help her up when, her sleeve slipped and she was bound to fall to the next floor through the whole.  
  
"KUKI!" Numbuh Four shouted running past Hoagie and grabbing a hold of Numbuh Three's hand. He tried with all his might to hold her up, but he was slipping into the whole too.  
  
"WAH!" Wallabee said, as he too was about to fall, when Hoagie grabbed his arm, that started a chain reaction. Abby grabbed on to Hoagie, and Nigel grabbed on to Abby. Soon they all found theirselves falling through the whole.  
  
CRASH! was the first thing they heard when they landed on ground. Nigel looked up to see the Delightful Children staring strait at them dumbfounded. Then, Nigel looked what he was sitting on. A piano. "THAT'S IT?! A PIANO?!" Numbuh One said as he looked at his teamates as they shrugged.  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT'S WHAT YOU DELIGHTFULL CHILDREN ARE UP TO?!" Numbuh One's voice grew angry.  
  
The Delightfull Children looked at each other, and then that dumbfoundedness became steam. "Way to go Kids Next Door! Now you just broke our piano!"  
  
"Aw who cares! It's just a cruddy piano!" Wallabee said kicking a piece of the piano into the wall.  
  
"JUST A CRUDDY PIANO?!" All of the Delightfull Children said together getting really ticked off. "Um...um...," Numbuh One said a little scared, "We'll be leaving!" he said wimping out as he and the other kids dashed out of the Delightfull mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man, can you believe it?" Numbuh Five said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like those guys to just loaf around doing nothing." Hoagie said.  
  
"I told you they needed a vacation!" said Numbuh Three with her usual smile.  
  
"A vacation?" was Numbuh Four's response, leaning back on the wall.  
  
"Yeah silly, villians need vacations too."  
  
"I still say that they are up to something...."Numbuh One's voice trailed off. Abby just crossed her arms, "Aww, c'mon Numbuh One, dey haven't been doin' anythin' for three weeks now! I say we just let 'em go."  
  
"Let 'em go?!?!" Numbuh Four said angrily, when Numbuh One jumped out of his seat to stop the begging of Numbuh Five and Four's argument.  
  
"How's this? We stay neutral. We go about doing our things, they go about doing their things. But just incase they attack, we will have the treehouse defense system on." Nigel said looking around at the others to hear their opinons.  
  
"Sounds good to Numbuh Five." she said cooly.  
  
"Ummm, I guess." Numbuh Two stated.  
  
"Yup." Numbuh Three nodded.  
  
"Baah...what'evah." said Numbuh Four.  
  
"Good, I'm glad everyone agrees. Kids Next Door, you are dismissed."  
  
"Yaayyy!" Numbuh Three said running off to her room, as so did Numbuh's Two and Four.(~*A/N: Well, accept for the "Yaayyy!" part. Although, I would pay a very good large amount of money to see Numbuh Four do that. D.)  
  
"Yoh, Numbuh One!" Abby said taking a seat next to him.  
  
Nigel didn't expect Abby to sit so close next to him. Her silky smooth arm rubbed against his arm, and it sent thousands of little sensations through Numbuh One. As a reaction, Numbuh One seated himself a little farther back from Numbuh Five.  
  
She didn't care though, she was thinking of an excuse earlier for accidently brushing her hand up against his, incase he thought it was on purpose.  
  
Sweat began to run down her face, as she found it very hard to find the words she about to say. 'Man, if tellin' him why I touched his hand is this tough, how the heck am I evah gonna tell him my feelings for him?' she thought.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me Numbuh Five?" Nigel asked with concern. "Um...um..." she began.  
  
Finally she got the guts to tell him, "Remember today when we were at da Delightfull Children's mansion?"  
  
Nigel cocked an eyebrow, "Yes. And what about it?"  
  
"Well-well, when we were in da kitchen, and we c-couldn't find da light switch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nigel knew where this was going.  
  
" I didn't mean to exactly touch your hand, I-"  
  
"It's okay Numbuh Five. Nothing to worry about. It was a complete accident. I understand."  
  
Numbuh Five just stood there, 'Well, that was much easier den I thought.'  
  
"Well, I don't know about you Numbuh Five, but I'm very exhausted. I'm going to bed." Numbuh One said getting off the couch.  
  
"Have good one boss." she said as a warm smile appeared that red cap.  
  
"You too, Numbuh Five, Good Night." ~*~END OF CHAPTER 2~*~  
  
Ponyta: ::Stands there with big eyes.:: ...  
  
ChoMila: I know, I know, "It's short!".  
  
Ponyta: ...No...  
  
ChoMila: What then?  
  
Ponyta: It made me wanna puke! All this lovey dovey mushy crap is making me sick!  
  
ChoMila: Huh. Really?  
  
Ponyta: Yea! REALLY!........But you were right about one thing, that WAS short!  
  
ChoMila: Look, I'm still trying to get, as you would say, "Fired" from school so I have more time to wright this.  
  
Ponyta: Getting fired is easy. Team Rocket fired me like ::Tries to snap, but has hoves.:: th-....::tries to snap again.:: Argh! Like that!  
  
ChoMila: Did you actually get fired?  
  
Ponyta: Hell no! I quited! You think I wanna spend the rest of my boring life listening to some Pikachu obssessed freaks?! Well, you are wrong little missy!  
  
ChoMila: Pikachu huh?  
  
Ponyta: Yes...stupid Pikachu. Always the center of things. Always....why not Ponyta? GRR! DAMN YOU PIKACHU! ::Fire starts bursting out of his firey locks.::  
  
ChoMila: ...This is a normal day, this is a normal day, this is a normal day. R&R yall!  
  
ChoMila: 


	3. Thoughts and Feelings

:://~*Could This Be Love?*~//::  
  
Chapter 3:"Thoughts and Feelings"  
  
Written by: ChoMila  
  
E-mail Contact: kuki_sanban3@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: AllStar0095  
  
~*Author Notes:  
  
Pontya: CHOMILA IS DEAD! GO AWAY!  
  
ChoMila: What on Nigel's little bald head are you yellin' about anyway?!  
  
Ponyta: Nothing.  
  
ChoMila: Uh-huh.  
  
Ponyta: What kind of name is ChoMila anyway?  
  
ChoMila: It stands for Chocolate Milk. I'm a ChocoMilkaholic, if there is such thing. 0_0'  
  
Ponyta: Back to the subject....  
  
ChoMila. Right. I'm pretty sure you have noticed spelling errors in my story. Congrats, you have good eyesight! I'm trying my hardest not to make spelling errors, but I'm only human. I make mistakes. Sue me....NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! I'M SORRY! X_o'  
  
Ponyta: Have a heart peoples, don't sue the Chocolate Milked one.  
  
ChoMila: Thanks...Anywho, also many of you are wondering what the heck is the coupling here. Well, like in most stories, 1/5, 3/4...and I don't wanna spoil the coupling with Numbuh 2. Enjoys!!! ~*~  
  
"I'm a mainac! Mainac on the floor! And I'm dancin' like I never danced before!" Numbuh Two sang attempting to brake dance on the floor. Trying to impress Numbuh Three and Five.  
  
Three clapped her hands as Hoagie sang. And underneath that red cap, Numbuh Five rolled her brown eyes. She couldn't think about what happend last night with Nigel, when some oversized penguin was brake dancing infront of her. ~*~  
  
"'Ey Numbah One!"  
  
Numbuh One whirled around from the big door labled '1' to see the short blonde headed kid. The Aussie playfully punched Nigel in the arm.  
  
"OW! Greetings to you too Numbuh Four." he said rubbing his arm. "So! Anythin' new?" Numbuh Four asked walking with Numbuh One towards the kitchen, where the others were.  
  
"Absolutly nothing. No new missions, no satelite readings, no-" he was interruped by Four's yawn, "That's nice Numbah One." Wallabee said finishing up One's sentence for him.  
  
"It's stange though. Everything is normal." Numbuh One said as they reached the kitchen.  
  
"'Kay, see, that ain't normal Numbah One." the Aussie pointed out Numbuh Two, to the leader. Numbuh Two was still pathetically attempting to brake dance.  
  
"Oh hey Numbuh One!" Hoagie said smiling stupidly, "Want some poptarts, I made them myself!"  
  
"No thanks Numbuh Two." Nigel simply said.  
  
Hoagie shrugged, "Well, okay if you say so. They're delicous though." he said taking a big bite out of his blueberry poptart.  
  
Numbuh Five lowered her head, not wanting Numbuh One to notice her, as she ate her ceral slowly and quietly. On the opposite side, Numbuh Three was stuffing her mouth with Rainbow Monkey ceral, and trying to speak to Numbuh One at the same time, "Didph we ghet hany new missions?"  
  
"Like I was telling Numbuh Four, no." Nigel said watching in disgustment as Numbuh Three ate her ceral.  
  
"Numbuh Four?" she asked swallowing her food. She looked around for the short kid. She hadn't really speaked to him until their last mission. She spotted him digging into the fridge.  
  
Carefully and quietly she snuck up behind him until, "GOODMORNING NUMBUH FOUR!" she then started tickling him. "WHA! 'Ey Numbah Three! Cutt it out! Numbah Three! C'mon!" he said trying to push himself away from her.  
  
Numbuh Five smiled, 'Just like her to flirt wit that boy.' she thought.  
  
"Numbuh Three! Don't ev'ah do that again!" he said grabbing his jug of milk and slamming the fridge door. He then kept on babbling on to Numbuh Three about to not ever sneek up on him like that again, but Numbuh Three was in her own little world,  
  
'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Does he honsetly think I'm not going to ever sneek up on him again? And why does he have to be so ruthless? Well, one things for sure, he has one cute butt.' she thought. She looked like she was staring out into space when she thought that.  
  
"Numbah Three! Numbah Three!" the blond said snapping his fingers, trying to get her attention. She snapped out of it and looked at Numbuh Four confused.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" he questioned her. "Yup." she lied smiling. "Good." he stated.  
  
"Man Numbuh Three, you scared the buhjeebers out of Numbuh Four." Numbuh Two said, now eating Numbuh Three's ceral leftovers.  
  
"I wasn't SCARED!" he argued angrily making a fist.  
  
"Alright you two!" Numbuh One finally spoke up.  
  
"'E started it!" Numbuh Four pointed to Numbuh Two.  
  
"Thats enough." Nigel said, "I'm going to my room, if anybody needs me. I think I deserve a little relaxation time." he said getting up from his seat, and walking away.  
  
"Numbuh Five?" Kuki's sad voice trailed off as Abby's head shot up from her Froot Loops.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, you haven't said anything this morning."  
  
"Yea Numbah Five, what gives?" Numbuh Four decided to become part of the conversation. It was either that, or watching Numbuh Two brake dance again.  
  
"N-nothing. Numbuh Five is just tired, thats all." she lied looking back down at the ceral.  
  
"Well, okay, if ya say so ya know." Three shrugged it off.  
  
Numbuh Five couldn't believe this. First she becomes non-social, then she lies to her friends. She hid the guilt well underneath her cap. Slowly, she got up from her seat and walked pass Numbuh Three and Four, as she head towards her room.  
  
"Ah think somethin's up." Wallabee watched as Numbuh Five entered a door.  
  
"Yeah...poor Numbuh Five." Kuki added. Her face saddend. If there was anything in the whole wide world that she hated to see, was one of her friends upset.  
  
Numbuh Four watched carefully the expression on her face. His eyes softened. He knew she hated it when somebody wasn't having fun. That's of the many reasons he falled for her.  
  
"WHOO! NUMBUH FOUR IS STARING AT NUMBUH THREE!" came Numbuh Two's voice from behind, "Numbuh Three and Four, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Wallabee growled ferociously, "Rrrr! Why Ah outta!" he chased after Numbuh Two, as Numbuh Two continued to sing the song. Numbuh Three's cheeks becoming a rosy pink color. ~*~  
  
Sitting and staring at her reflextion in the mirror, Numbuh Five sighed. What was she going to do? She wanted to tell Nigel badly how she felt about him, but it was taking the courage more and more out of her everyday just to say his name.  
  
She carefully took out her earings and placed them in a safe spot, as she tossed her hat on the couch. 'Girl, you're losing it.' she thought, 'Why does it have to be THIS hard? I never had a problem talkin' to Numbuh One before, until....now.'.  
  
She was getting older. Her feelings for him were getting stronger. A simple crush was turning into love. She'd figure if she stopped hanging around him, mabey her feelings for him would become neutral again. So far, it wasn't working.  
  
She groaned as she layed down on her sofa, and placing the pillow over her face. ~*~  
  
"Sheesh, c'mon Numbuh Four, thats not how you play Candy Land." Hoagie said crossing his arms and looking at the Aussie lamely.  
  
"Ah don't care how to play this stupid girly game!" he said moving his man halfway across the board.  
  
"Yay! Numbuh Four is winning!" Numbuh Three cheered Wallabee on.  
  
"You mean he's CHEATING." the round boy correcting the happy girl.  
  
"Nope. I'm pretty sure he's winning." she said again.  
  
"Look! Ah win! Now will you take back what you said 'bout me 'n Three?" Numbuh Four stood up. "Heck no! C'mon, I know you like her...."  
  
"Ah do not! Underline the not! Like Numbah Three!" he argued. He looked back at Kuki, she was about to cry. He could tell she trying her best to hold it in. "Ah mean..." he began again, Kuki's brown eyes filled with hope on what he was about to say...  
  
"Ah...Ah..." he thought about what he was going to say. This was driving him crazy. What was he gonna say? Was he gonna say something like, he dosen't think she is bad at all, or is he gonna decide to become a jerk and reject her.  
  
"Ah....Ah....Ah..........Ah'm going to my room!" he said turning heel. But just as soon as he was about to open the '4' door. He heard a slamming open of another door.  
  
"KIDS NEXT DOOR CODE RED!"  
  
"Finally, some action!" Numbuh Four said heading back to the main room.  
  
Numbuh Five came running out of her room putting her cap back on as she and the others gathered around Numbuh One.  
  
"I have just got word about other KND members have being caught and put into a cell on an island." Numbuh One said with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Jurassic Park?" Numbuh Three Asked.  
  
"....No. Some island off the coast of the Pacific Ocean, named--"  
  
"Gulla Gulla Island!" Numbuh Three bursted out again.  
  
"....No, again. Some island named 'Prarrie Island'."  
  
"Well whata are we watin' for, let's go save 'em!" Numbuh Four pounded his fist on a table.  
  
"Right. Numbuh Two, you gather all the tools possibly needed on this mission. I want this mission to make us go down into KND history!" Nigel smiled. ~*~END CHAPTER 3~*~  
  
Ponyta: Prarrie Island?! What are you smokin'?!  
  
ChoMila: I would like to see you come up with a better name.  
  
Ponyta: Hmph. I could, I just don't want to. Afterall, this is YOUR story. I'm just here to criticize.  
  
ChoMila: How supportive.  
  
Ponyta: You bet!  
  
ChoMila: Yay! My KND pictures I getting more popular! Whoo hoo!  
  
Ponyta: They're pretty good. Considering that you drew them. Except that 3/4 one. That was to lovey cruddy dovey for me.  
  
ChoMila: You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend.  
  
Ponyta: I could hook with Ninetails any day.  
  
ChoMila: Hmm..I'd like to see you try.  
  
Ponyta: Fine! I will! XD 


	4. Prairie Island

:://~*Could This Be Love?*~//::  
  
Chapter 4:"Prairie Island"  
  
Written by: ChoMila  
  
E-mail Contact: kuki_sanban3@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: AllStar0095  
  
~*Author Notes:  
  
ChoMila: Hey yall! n__n  
  
Ponyta: Eugh...  
  
ChoMila: A little support, please Ponyta?  
  
Ponyta: *Holds up a sign, saying 'ChoMila'* Yay...go, you.  
  
ChoMila: Dats right. Go me. n_n  
  
Ponyta: On with the story.....  
  
~*~  
  
"Four minutes till landing."  
  
"Good, Numbuh Two. Once we get on this island, I want us to observe our surroundings closely. There is no knowing what these kidnapping master minds are up too." the British leader said pacing back and forth thinking.  
  
Numbuh Two nodded his head, "Yeah! Who knows what can be lurking on this island?! Hey I know! Killer robots with attachable heads and gigantic plastic arms that can squirt out grits!!!"  
  
Underneath Nigel's sunglasses he rolled his eyes, and then turned a sharp gaze over to Numbuh Five, who was looking out of the window. He approached her quietly, "Numbuh Five?"  
  
She jumped to his voice as she spun around, "Y-yes?" she asked. She almost looked like she was hiding something from him. He grew curious as he raised an eyebrow, " You, feeling alright?"  
  
Numbuh Five nodded shyly. 'Hhhmmm' the boy thought. "Well, okay Numbuh Five. Just wanted to make sure that one of my operatives was in good condition." Numbuh One said giving her a smile, as she turned around blushing, resuming to looking out the large window.  
  
~*~  
  
The doors opened as the five children stepped out of the hovercraft.  
  
Numbuh 3's eyes lit up. This place was heaven to her. Azure blue skys. Purple mountains. Crystal clear waterfalls. Tall green grass. It reminded her of the unsettled west. "This place..." she began, "Is beautifull! Looky at the rainbow!" she said pointing off into the distance.  
  
With a grin on his face, Numbuh Four crossed his arms,"Great! This island just HAD to have rainbows!"  
  
"It is...pretty." Numbuh Two admitted.  
  
"Well, I-I...." Nigel said looking around,"This dosen't look like a terrible place afterall. But still, where could the children be?"  
  
"Look ovah there!" Wallabee pointed on to a nearby mountain. On top of that mountain seemed to be a palace.  
  
"Yeah!! Thats where they are hiding those killer robots with attachable heads and gigantic plastic arms that can squirt out grits!" the round said about to run off towards the big mountain.  
  
'Whatta imagination.' Numbuh Five thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay team, lets climb that mountain!" Numbuh One said handing everybody a backpack.  
  
~*~  
  
"Numbah Three would you please hurry up?" Numbuh Four said looking down at her.  
  
"I'm commin'!" She said smiling taking one hand and placing it on a rock as she pulled the rest of her body up a step higher.  
  
"Uh oh." the Aussie said looking around him.  
  
"What?" Kuki asked climbing another rock.  
  
"We really need to hurry it up and catch on with the others.." he said looking on. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Catching his attention, he looked down seeing Numbuh Three dangling from a rock.  
  
Thinking quickly Numbuh Four grabbed her hands with his. "Hold....on....Numbah...Three..." he said trying to pull her up.  
  
"Don't let go, okay?!" Numbuh Three said worriedly. She felt like she was going to fall any minute now. She looked down below her and saw the sharp rocks just waiting for her to land upon them. Kuki shut her eyes and begin to cry still holding on to Numbuh Four.  
  
"Don't....worry...Ah'm, not...gonna...let..you--" he began, feeling the wind jerk Kuki away from him, as he grabbed on tighter and yanked her up to the surface, "Go!" he said finishing his sentence, leaving Kuki landing on top of his body.  
  
Thankfull that she was alive, she embraced the blushing Aussie, "Oh thank- you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!"  
  
He smiled. Just happy to feel her warmth and love. He wraped his arms around her too, also thankfull that she didn't fall.  
  
"'Ey! You two gonna make out or what?!" Numbuh Five said, lurking around the mountain side.  
  
"Uh...uh..." Numbuh Four stumbled with his words.  
  
Numbuh Three smiled, "Hi Numbuh Five!" she waved happily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, I wish I could save chicks and kick the wicked evil out of a mountain's ass." Numbuh Two said looking at the blonde in suprise.  
  
"Numbuh Two! Watch your language!" Numbuh One caught on quick to Hoagie's words.  
  
"Thats right. Numbuh Four's my hero!" Three said babytalking, rubbing her cheek up against Four's, hugging him. He blushed.  
  
"I'm gonna be a super hero one day! And fight crime! And fly-and and-- WOOSH!" Hoagie said standing up.  
  
"Pbbht. You wish." Numbuh Five said leaning up against a rock.  
  
Numbuh One couldn't help to chuckle.  
  
"Hey Numbuh Five! Don't crash my dreams OKAY?" Numbuh Two argued.  
  
"Whatevah you say Numbuh Two, whatevah you say."  
  
"Great! Now that that is settled, can we continue?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Ain't no problem 'ere." Wallabe smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, reaching the castle and having to deal with Numbuh Two's killer robots with attachable heads and gigantic plastic arms that can squirt out grits theory, the gang arrive safely at the palace.  
  
"Aaaaaallllllllrrrrrriiiiiiigggghhhhttttttt..." said Numbuh Two, "Now what?" he asked taking a glance at the leader.  
  
"Look! An underground entrance to a dungeon! Lets go free those kids!" Nigel said pointing.  
  
Cautiously, Numbuh Five opened the dugeon gate.  
  
"Heeellooo? Is anybody in here?" Numbuh Three said walking down the steps. "Hey! An echo!" Numbuh Three giggled.  
  
"Look!" Numbuh Four pointed to a nearby cell, filled with at least eight kids.  
  
Numbuh One rushed over.  
  
"Dude..." one of the kids in the cell began the talk.  
  
"What..? What have they done to you?" Numbuh One questioned grabbing a hold of one of the bars.  
  
"Dude....get outta here...they'll-they'll-DUDE! Just go! Don't sacrafice yourself dude!" the kid said grabbing a hold of Numbuh One's collar, shaking him.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." Numbuh One was forced to put on a smile, and then looked over his shoulder to Numbuh Five, "Numbuh Five! Hair clip!"  
  
Numbuh Five nodded placing a hair clip into the lock and turned it around. She licked her lips, as she patiently moved around. After hearing the 'click' of the lock, she opened the gate and freed some kids.  
  
~*~  
  
Getting to the last cell, Numbuh Five set the kids free as one stood in the doorway of the cell when an alarm sounded off.  
  
"Ah didn't even know that palaces 'ad cruddy alarms!" Numbuh Four said covering his ears.  
  
"They do now!" Numbuh Three covered her ears as well, as the room flashed a red color, when the building started to shake.  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER 4~*~  
  
ChoMila: Ooooo..whats going to happen?  
  
Ponyta: ..I don't know, what?  
  
ChoMila: I'm not telling you. It's a secret. n_~  
  
Ponyta: Then, why did you ask?  
  
ChoMila: ::Ignores him.:: I hope yall enjoyed chapter 4. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go get ready for school.  
  
Ponyta: Oh, jeeze, is it this whole Joshua thing again?  
  
ChoMila: ...Joshua....::Eyes form into stars::  
  
Ponyta: Here we go again. _ 


	5. Mandy Lalavina

:://~*Could This Be Love?*~//::  
  
Chapter 5:"Mandy Lalavina"  
  
Written by: ChoMila  
  
E-mail Contact: kuki_sanban3@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: AllStar0095  
  
~*Author Notes: ChoMila: Guess who?  
  
Ponyta: Chicken pooh?  
  
ChoMila: ...You're so immature.  
  
Ponyta: ::shrugs:: Okay.  
  
ChoMila: ...  
  
Ponyta: ...  
  
ChoMila: ...  
  
Ponyta: .....WHAT?!  
  
ChoMila: Start da ficcie. n_n  
  
Ponyta: Well, jeeze, ya could have told me ya know..  
  
~*~  
  
Nigel looked down towards his feet. The earth rummbled and shifted beneath him. He looked around. It was just him, his friends, a girl, and the rocks tummbling around them. He searched for an exsit frantically. He took a glance from the place from which they entered into the dungeon. It was blocked off by a huge boulder.  
  
"Numbuh One! We need to get out of here! NOW!" Four stated.  
  
"Right! I know, I know! But there is no esca-Hey!" Numbuh One caught the attention of girl standing near the doorway of the cell, "You wouldn't happen to know the way out of here, would you?" She nodded, "Yes. Vwould you like me to show you de way out?" her French accent voice was strong.  
  
"Dat would be nice!" Numbuh Five said jumping over a rock that landed in her path.  
  
"Follow me den!" the young French girl said kicking one of the many dungeon doors open. Running down the many castle stairs, the rocks kept on falling from the ceiling.  
  
Then, when they reached a small room. The girl stopped in front of a big rock. She was attempting to move by pushing back on it. Sweat trickled down her face as she was trying to move the big mass of weight from the wall.  
  
"C'mon! Let's help her!" Numbuh Two said running up to the rock and pushing up against it. Soon, to be followed by his fellow operatives.  
  
The rock shafted as the six kids pushed it. Finally, it moved, revealing a hole in the wall. They all crawled out safely.  
  
"Hey! My hat!" Numbuh Five felt the top of her head. She reached down through the small whole.  
  
"Numbuh Five! Are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!" panick struck through Numbuh One quickly.  
  
"Got it!" she said grabbing a hold of her red cap. "Uh-oh! I think I'm stuck yall!"  
  
The leader knew this was going to happen. It was almost very obvious to him she was gonna get stuck. He wraped his arms around her waist as he pulled her out of the hole with ease. Once Numbuh Five was out of the hole, she back away, bumping into Nigel, who sat there looking at the huge castle crumble. Then, the whole castle fell down in front of them.'The Quiet One' could hear her strong breathing, her heart racing. She was safe. And all thanks to Nigel Uno. She turned around so that she faced him. He was breathing pretty hard too. A smile formed on Abby's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing Numbuh One.  
  
"You, saved me, Numbuh One."  
  
He smiled too. It was the only right thing to do, so he hugged her back.  
  
"Awww...I think I need a tissue." Three said, her eyes watering.  
  
"It's okay Numbuh Five. But, I don't know if you should be thanking me....she,"he pointed to the lonely little French girl,"She, saved us all."  
  
Numbuh Five stopped hugging Numbuh One, and turned her attention to her. Numbuh One got up on his feet, as so did Numbuh Five.  
  
"Thank-you. I don't think we could have made it out alive without you. I'm Numbuh One."  
  
"I'm, Mandy. Mandy Lalavina." her eyes showed from under her amber brown hair.  
  
"Wait..? Don't you have a Numbuh? I mean, only KND operatives were stuck behind those bars." Nigel was confused.  
  
Mandy shook her head.  
  
Numbuh Four gasped, "She's a killer robot with an attachable head and gigantic plastic arm that can squirt out grits!"  
  
Numbuh Two rolled his eyes, "All aboard for the lame train. Destination, Numbuh Four. Jeeze Numbuh Four that was cheesy, where on earth did you come up with that idea? Killer robots with attachable heads and gigantic plastic arms that can squirt out grits..pbht."  
  
Wallabee made a fist, "'Ey! You made up the cruddy thing! Ain't me!"  
  
"I'm Numbuh Two...you're kind cute." he said shaking Mandy's hand. Pink spread across her cheeks, "Sank-you." she said.  
  
"My name is Numbuh Three!" she giggled waving,"And that's Numbuh Four."  
  
Numbuh Four crossed is arms and glared Mandy down, "Bah.".  
  
"He can get a little cranky when he dosen't have his nap." Three whispered.  
  
"I'm Numbuh Five. Put it dere." she shook Mandy's hand.  
  
"Wonderfull. Now that everybody has introduced themselves, lets go set up camp. It's getting late." Numbuh One beamed at his friends. ~*~ A hot dog danced across a paper plat only to be greeted by Mr.French Frie. They seemed to have a nice little conversation. Until, the hot dog banged against the french frie. "I will die for country! Ah! No there goes my left arm!" the french frie said, being voiced by Numbuh Two. That's right. Numbuh Two was playing with his food again trying to impress the new girl, who just looked dumbfoundingly at him.  
  
"Poor Numbuh 2. Tisk, tisk, tisk." Numbuh Five shook her head. The KND were having their dinner, surrounding the warm camp fire. It was going to be a long and cold night, was Nigel's theory. Good thing they had packed two tents. One for boys. One for girls. And a good supply of food and snacks to eat.  
  
Numbuh One sighed. He was getting slightly pissed at Numbuh Two's remade scene of Pearl Harbor. He massaged his temple, attempting to have patience. But that "patience" turned into steam, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD!!!"  
  
"Fine." Hoagie simply replied, eating his french frie, "Hey, Mandy, is the french frie really French? I mean, you know, right? With you being French and all."  
  
"I suppose." she said poking her hot dog with a plastic fork. The others could tell she was off in another world.  
  
"Something wrong?" was Numbuh Three's question.  
  
Mandy turned her head to the side in shame, "It's just that, I lost something on this island, and....I need to get it back."  
  
"We'll help you!" Numbuh One stood up with a smile.  
  
Numbuh Four almost chocked on his food, "We will?!". Numbuh Three couldn't help but to giggle at his cutness.  
  
"Yes, we WILL. A deed for a deed. You saved us, we'll help you get your...your, thing back. Deal?" Numbuh One held out his hand.  
  
Mandy smiled taking his hand into her own and shaking it, "Deal."  
  
"Alright then, Numbuh..Six." he smiled.  
  
Numbuh Four almost chocked on his food again, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Yay! Numbuh Six!" Numbuh Three bounced around, her usual cheering.  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks it's time for bed. Goo'night." the dark skinned girl walked off towards her tent.  
  
"I think we all need a little rest. Good night everyone." Nigel waved his hand, taking off too.  
  
Mandy got up and dusted her purple little dress off, "Good night.".  
  
Numbuh Two looked lamely walking off, "What they said.".  
  
"Nighty night Numbuh Four!"  
  
"'Night Three." ~*~ ChoMila: Shooooo, I's be stayin' up n' whatchin' Jerry Springer, dog. Ain't no way i'd go to sleep like them, 9 at night.  
  
Ponyta: They don't have television, ChoMila.  
  
ChoMila: Still. I'd stay up and play truth or dare or somethin'.  
  
Ponyta: Shut-up.  
  
ChoMila: I'd like to thank Demon, and dedicate my next chapter to her. So far, she seems like my biggest fan. 0_0'  
  
Ponyta: Can I be your lowest fan?  
  
ChoMila: And about the next chapter, A TOTAL 3/4 story! No, I'm completely serious. ALL OF IT has to do with 3/4. But, that next chapter will only happen if I get over atleast, 5 reviews on this one. Wanna know why?  
  
Ponyta: No.  
  
ChoMila: Because I can tell many of yall get turned off when it comes to OC's. I wanna make sure yall are into the story n' crap.  
  
Ponyta: Well, I don't like Mandy. She seems like a little French goody-two- shoes.  
  
ChoMila: That's Numbuh Three's job, to be the goody-two-shoes. Mandy's not perfectly innocent...  
  
Ponyta: What do you mean?  
  
ChoMila: You'll see. n_~  
  
Ponyta: O.....kay. ::looks around.:: 


	6. Forever Yours

:://~*Could This Be Love?*~//::  
  
Chapter 6:"Forever Yours"  
  
Written by: ChoMila  
  
E-mail Contact: kuki_sanban3@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: AllStar0095  
  
~*Author Notes:  
  
Ponyta: Oh, gag, that title.  
  
ChoMila: You don't like the chapter's title?  
  
Ponyta: No.  
  
ChoMila: Well, tough cookies. Oh yeah, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter up, with reviews, or no reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuki stretched her long slender arms as she felt a breeze go by. Birds' chirping filled the spring blooming area. The scent of flowers and fresh water was everywhere. Kuki could have sworn she felt like a goddess waking up to such a beautiful place such as this one.  
  
Being careful not to wake Numbuh Five or Six, she stepped over them silently. She opened the tent and was greeted by the sun's warm rays. She looked over her shoulder to see Numbuh Four staring at her. Just, staring. She smiled and focused back on her pathway and kept on walking. Yup. It was easy being her. The flirt. It was good to be the flirt. She was always collecting stares from Wallabee.  
  
"Good morning Numbuh One!" she smiled sitting beside him. He was trying to open a can of grits.  
  
"Greetings there, Numbuh Three." he said, now biting the tab.  
  
Numbuh Two fiddled around in the dirt with a stick, "Are you sure Six doesn't want FRENCH toast?"  
  
"I'm! Grr! SURE!" he couldn't get the can open. It was a worthless pursuit trying.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't get the can open? Let a man do it!" Numbuh Two grabbed it out of Numbuh One's hand, "Hey!, Numbuh One remarked.  
  
"You just got to get the right angle here, and." Hoagie tried pulling the tab. Although, his attempt was much successful as Numbuh One's.  
  
Hoagie banged it against the rock. But, it wasn't working.  
  
"Well," Two began, "we're screwed."  
  
Numbuh Four's laughs could be heard from behind. "'Ere, lemme me try." Wallabee snatched the can from Numbuh Two's grip.  
  
Easily, the can was opened by Numbuh Four. "Now t'at is a real man's work." he smiled with pride as Kuki giggled.  
  
Numbuh Two snatched the can back and mumbled, "Yeah, well you think you're so smart.".  
  
"Vwhat is all the noise about?" Mandy awoke from her tent.  
  
"Nothin'! Hey Numbuh Six I opened this can by myself!" Numbuh Two smiled.  
  
"Dat is nice. I can open a can too." she smiled back. His smile turning into a frown when he heard Four's laughing again.  
  
"Hey! Numbuh Five can't get her beauty sleep with all dis noise!"  
  
"Good morning Numbuh Five." Nigel smiled warmly looking up from his sunglasses while trying to start a fire.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"As soon as breakfast is done, we will look for Numbuh Six's..thing. Numbuh's Three and Four, you watch over the campsite."  
  
"Roight." Numbuh Four replied looking at Numbuh Three, as she nodded back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure your okay staying here with Numbuh Three?" Nigel asked Four.  
  
"Yep. Ain't notin' gonna 'appin'."  
  
"Great. Me and the others should be back by nightfall. If anything happends, be sure to contact me or Numbuh Five. We're off." Numbuh One, Two, Five, and Six started heading towards a mountain side. Numbuh Four sighed. His wish had come true. A whole day with Kuki Sanban. It wouldn't be that bad right? He smiled and looked around for her.  
  
"Numbah Three?"  
  
"In here!"  
  
He stepped into the tent to find Numbuh Three reading one of Five's magazines, while listening to her headphone music. She was then trying to make out the words Four was telling her. But, all she could hear was the music. She took off her headphones just in time to hear Numbuh Four's last sentence, "How does t'at sound?" he asked smiling.  
  
Three looked around, "Great.". Then she lifted her magazine up back to her gaze.  
  
He nodded and left the tent.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch time was rolling around and Numbuh Three could imagine a big plump juicy turkey sitting on a plate waiting for her. Her stomach growled as she thought about it.  
  
"Looks like I better be off to find some food." she got up and turned off her headphones, placing them carefully on the ground.  
  
Stepping out of her tent she tripped. And right in front of Numbuh Four too.  
  
She blushed in embarrassment, as she got up.  
  
"You 'kay?" he asked digging into a bag of chips.  
  
"Yeah.." she said softly.  
  
"Ya hungry? Numbuh One left us a bag of chips if you want any. 'Ere, I'll share." he offered her the bag.  
  
"Thanks." She took one chip and munched on it happily.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Sssooo." she began looking straight at him, "This morning I caughtch'ya starin' at me. What was that all about?"  
  
The one chip dangling from Four's mouth fell out as he blushed a little. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothin'! Ah wasn't starin' at you!".  
  
Three smiled brightly, "Okay.".  
  
Numbuh Four kept on going though, " Why would'jya think Ah would be starin' at you? Ah could 'ave been starin' at the cruddy birds!".  
  
Numbuh Three stomped her foot angrily, "I was just asking!".  
  
"Whatevah'." Wallabee replied.  
  
"Ya know, you can be such a meanie at times!"  
  
"Yeah! Well, atleast Ah'm not an annoying little brat, like you!"  
  
"I'm never speaking to you again Numbuh Four!"  
  
"Foine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Foine!"  
  
"FINE!" she stomped off.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Surely she'd come back and start talking to him again, like less then ten minutes. But it didn't seem right to him. He angered one of his closet friends. Not only his friend, but the one he loved.  
  
~*~  
  
Numbuh Three's tears fell down her cheek. She didn't know where she was. 'Some forest' was her guess. Rain started to drip from the heavens. She stopped in front of a tree kneeling down, and just, started to cry worse than before. She wished she never said those things to him. She needed him now. More than ever.  
  
Lifting her damp green sleeves up, she climbed a tree and snuggled close to the trunk, wrapping her arms around it. She observed a family of beavers below. "I bet dey don't have to worry about getting heartbroken." she said taking a glance at the mom and dad beaver.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain had stopped coming down and there Wallabee sat in the boys' tent leaning against a pillow thinking about the argument earlier. He couldn't believe all the nasty words he had said to her. He would quickly take them back if he could. He missed her. It had been about four hours since their argument and with each minute, he felt more guilty.  
  
"Ah can't take it anymore! Ah'm gonna go find 'er!" he stood up walking out of his tent. Following the direction she had went, he ran, hoping to find his Kuki.  
  
"Numbah Three?!"  
  
The forest was dark. Owls were just about to start their nightly hunt.  
  
"Numbah Three! Ah'm sorry! Ah didn't mean it! Really!"  
  
An acorn made it's way out of a stem of a tree and plopped on the Aussie's head. "OUCH!" he remarked looking up.  
  
"Numbah Three!"  
  
Luckily that was the same tree Kuki was in. She looked down at him, wanting to jump into his arms. But, she just couldn't.  
  
"Numbah Three! Am Ah glad Ah found you!"  
  
Atleast he wasn't a big ol' jerk at the moment. She climbed down, and saw the guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Numbah Three!""--Numbuh Four!" they said at the same time.  
  
"You're soaking wet, 'ere." the Aussie pulled off his hoodie and gave to Asian girl, "You look like you need it more than Ah do."  
  
She blushed nervously taking the hoodie gently. She just loved that hot little body of his. She couldn't wait to see him 6-packin' when he got older.  
  
"Promise ya won't look?" she asked giving him a smiling smirk.  
  
"Well," he began shrugging and smiling at the same time, "Ah don't know 'bout t'at.".  
  
"I'm serious Numbuh Four."  
  
"Ah won't look. Ah promise."  
  
~*~ She stood taking her shirt off as Numbuh Four stood on the other side of the gigantic tree.  
  
"Numbah Three.?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked slipping the orange-hooded jacket on, removing her hair from the inside of it.  
  
"Can Ah say Ah'm sorry for bein' such a jerk earlier?"  
  
"Depends." she snuck around the tree poking him, "Are you sorry?"  
  
"You bet." he smiled. She looked so cute with his hoodie on.  
  
She smiled back, "C'mon, lets head back to camp, it's getting late." she said grabbing his arm gently. He followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah can't believe it. 'Ow can they not be back yet?" he asked looking inside both tents.  
  
"Mabey they're having a good time or they found some pretty stars in sky."  
  
"Yeah, or mabey they dissed us."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing Numbuh Four." her gaze fell from the night sky, to the green grass. All at sudden, lights flashed on. "Oh! Fireflies!" she said running out into the big open meadow trying to catch one. Numbuh Four smiled and followed her.  
  
"Numbah Three."  
  
"Hhm?" she turned around seeing Wallabee's hands closed tightly together. She step towards him so that the light in his hands were glowing on her face. He opened his hands slowly so that seven fireflies escaped. They circled around Kuki as she giggled, then they flew off.  
  
"Numbuh Four."  
  
He faced towards her.  
  
"I betch'ya can't catch me!" she ran off as the Aussie smirked and ran afterwards for her. Running through the meadow under the stars, chasing the girl he wanted so badly, was his dream come true. She was all his' for tonight. He couldn't let this moment go.  
  
She had stopped running by a flower bed to catch her breath. "Numbuh Four?" she asked looking around for him, "Numbuh Fooouurrr?"  
  
"C'mon! This isn't funny!" she said crossing her arms. "BOO!" came Numbuh Four's voice as he leaped beside her. "Ah!" she said falling back on the ground.  
  
He laying down beside her, staring into her beautiful Asian eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked. She knew she didn't hurt anywhere, but he wanted to make sure. "I'm fine." she said staring back into his eyes.  
  
He couldn't help the feelings that were overtaking him. He reached out to stroke Kuki's soft cheek. She blushed to his touch. With his other hand, he picked a flower off the ground and pinned it up in her hair. She began to stroke his hand gently. "Beautiful." he accidentally said aloud. Both him and her blushed madly.  
  
'Does he really think that about me?' she asked herself still blushing, she bit her lower lip.  
  
Both of them layed there staring at the stars together. Wallabee was so embarrassed to say anything at the moment. And Kuki was waiting for him to start some kind of chat. They both blinked in the silence asking themselves about one or the other in their heads.  
  
Kuki sat up, and looked in the opposite direction of the blonde. Could he really care for her? She sighed feeling the breeze go by. Her hair took along with it. Almost suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. "Cold?" he asked her coolly.  
  
She blushed as she felt her body push up against his warm body. She removed her hair so that it would stay over her shoulder all to one side. She leaned back on his shoulder locking eyes with his. His loving eyes. He HAD to care about her.  
  
"Wallabee?" she asked. She wasn't use to saying his real name. But it already felt normal.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we more than just friends?"  
  
"Ah oftenly find myself asking that question too."  
  
She spun around and placed her hands on his chest as he blushed, "Are we like, best best friends?"  
  
"Ah don know. Are we?"  
  
She nodded. He smiled and stood up, bringing her up with him.  
  
"Kuki?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tried to find the right words to say. He lovingly wrapped his strong arms around her small waist.  
  
"Ah 'ave to tell you something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Ah, love you Kuki Sanban."  
  
"Really?" she asked with hope shinning in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
" I love you too, Wallabee."  
  
She kissed him softly on the lips, making him want more. He kissed her back, longer, deepening the kiss. They kept kissing when Abby's voice broke it up.  
  
"NUMBUH'S THREE AND FOH?!" she yelled for them.  
  
"We should go.." Kuki said taking his hand into hers walking back to the campsite as he followed.  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER 6~*~  
  
Ponyta: YUCK!  
  
ChoMila: You know you liked it!  
  
Ponyta: Whatever. 


End file.
